Kodak Moment
by Tina101
Summary: Bill finds comfort in his baby sister after being attacked by Greyback. One-shot.


_Kodak Moment_

It was absolutely silent at the Burrow, but still, Ginny couldn't fall asleep. Every time she came close to finally drifting off, a new thought or fear came to mind. Most were about Harry; would he survive, what would happen to them as a couple? Her mind whirled with endless questions, none of which could be answered yet. Hermione rolled over in her sleep. How could she sleep at a time like this? Ginny knew the truth; they were planning something, Harry, Ron and Hermione. That's how they could sleep so peacefully at night; they were doing something about the war instead of just standing on the sidelines and watching.

Sleep deprivation finally got the best of Ginny. She rolled out of bed and snuck downstairs to get a drink of Butterbeer. Maybe the alcohol in it would help her fall asleep. When she got downstairs, she was surprised to see a figure sitting on the couch in the sitting room with his or her head in their hands. It took her a few seconds to get used to the limited lighting, and she realized that it was Bill.

Bill couldn't sleep. His mind was swimming as he struggled to comprehend everything that had happened to him. He and Fleur were staying at the Burrow until the wedding, under Mrs. Weasley's insistence of course. Bill knew the truth, though. There was no way anyone would want to be with someone who looked like him.

Bill was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that he wasn't alone anymore. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of small arms wrap around him. He thought that it was Fleur until he looked up and saw brown eyes and a freckled face inches away from his.

"You should be in bed," he said firmly, instantly filling the shoes of the oldest brother. Ginny took a seat next to him.

"Can't sleep." She paused. "Shouldn't _you_ be sleeping too? Mum'll flip if she finds out that you're not getting your rest."

"She won't find out."

"How do you know?" She leaned against his shoulder.

"Because I know my mother." A comforting silence fell over the siblings. Each let their minds drift off to the previous fears and worries. Bill took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he replied bitterly. She sat up properly and took his heavily scarred face in her hands.

"I'm not a baby anymore, I'm sixteen years old. Don't treat me like a little girl, I'm not one." He looked deep into his sister's eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't going to just let this go.

"I'm worried that Fleur will leave me now, because of…" He trailed off, but she knew what he meant. Suddenly, Ginny felt _horrible_ for making fun of Fleur. It took someone truly special to stick with a man in her brother's situation.

"Fleur wouldn't leave you, and you know that. You guys are going to get married in a few weeks." He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a brotherly hug for as long as possible. He had missed most of her childhood because he was at Hogwarts, but that hadn't affected their close bond at all.

The following morning, Fleur woke up to an empty bed. She pulled on a dressing gown over her pajamas and went to go join Bill and his family for breakfast. However, when she got down to the kitchen, the only person she found was Mrs. Weasley bustling around getting ready for everyone to wake up. She looked up when she heard Fleur's footsteps and gave her a genuine smile.

"Goodmorning, dear, did you sleep well?" The older woman's sudden affection and acceptance was soothing to her and took away one more stress about the wedding.

"Yes, zank you." She glanced around the kitchen quickly. "Vere eez Bill?"

"Oh, he's in the sitting room." The two made their way to the next room. Fleur couldn't believe was she saw. Bill was leaning against the arm of the couch with his head resting on his arms. Despite the fact that his hair was covering his face, it was obvious that he was asleep. Then, asleep with her head in his lap was Ginny. A smile played across Fleur's face as she returned to the kitchen. Bill was going to be a _great _father when the time came. She didn't have the heart to wake them. After all, they needed their sleep now more than anything.

**The End**


End file.
